callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tombstone Soda
Tombstone Soda is a Perk-a-Cola introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the Zombies section Green Run in TranZit and Town. For 2000 points, the player is allowed to drop a Tombstone power-up while downed when they are holding the "use" button, killing the player in the process, and not allowing anyone to revive them. When the player spawns in the next round, if the player is to grab the Tombstone power-up, they will receive the perks (except Tombstone Soda itself) and guns possessed before going down. The tombstone will disappear if not taken within approximately 90 seconds after the player has respawned. However, if a player has Tombstone Soda and is downed, once being revived by a teammate, all of the perks including Tombstone Soda itself, will disappear, only the weapons remain available. The color of the Perk-a-Cola drink is dark purple while the icon is a gravestone with "R.I.P." written on it. It is worth noting that only the player who had the perk can pick up the tombstone dropped by themselves. Tombstone Soda is not available when playing solo. Appearance The Tombstone Soda machine resembles a real tombstone, with a black paint job, with the top resembling a group of tombstones. The front of the machine has a compartment containing six bottles of Tombstone Soda. The top of the machine has the logo for Tombstone Soda. Locations *'Green Run' **'TranZit '(multiplayer only) - Located inside the Power Station after the power is turned on or the door is opened by a Turbine. **'Town' (Survival, multiplayer only) - Located on the street leading to the Mystery Box spawn and Double Tap Root Beer ll Gallery Tombstone Soda bottle model BOII.png Tombstone uncap.png|Uncapping a Tombstone Soda bottle. Tombstone ingest.png|Drinking the Tombstone Soda. Achievement/Trophy *'Dance On My Grave' (5 /Bronze ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. Trivia *The Tombstone dropped by the player reads, "In memory of Serozh Sarkisyan, Born July 2, 1888, Died June 5, 1909, Aged 20 YRS 11 MO". **Serozh Sarkisyan is an environment artist at Infinity Ward.http://www.threedyzero.com His name is also featured in "Favela". *More than four perks can be obtained with Tombstone by buying it, getting downed, and then buying more perks before grabbing the power-up which will give back the perks obtained before being downed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf_-XJJFf4k *If a player has a perk (such as Juggernog) and gets downed with Tombstone, and buys it again, but then collects his tombstone, Richtofen will laugh and the player will lose everything. **If the player buys Tombstone Soda in TranZit and falls to the lava pit in the Power Station, Richtofen will laugh at the player like when the Mystery Box had moved location. *Oddly, the Tombstone does not return Semtex after one retrieves their drop. *If playing cooperative online and everyone apart from a single player leaves, that single player, despite now playing by solo rules, will be able to buy Tombstone Soda. Doing so is a waste as Quick Revive will cause the power-up to vanish upon the auto-revival and dying any other way ends the game. *If an EMP Grenade is thrown at the Perk-a-Cola machine, the player will be unable to get the Tombstone drop. *If a player goes down while any of their guns is empty/out of ammo, those guns' magazines will be filled up upon picking up the Tombstone power-up. *If a downed player with Tombstone crawls into the tombstone power-up they will acquire all their perks and guns while down, allowing them to fire whatever weapon the tombstone contained while downed. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the perk bottle can be found in the multiplayer map Metro in a Zurich Bread Co. store in a fridge. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas